


The Ministry Official’s (secret) Ball(s)

by oddegg



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is really not enjoying the ball, until he's joined by a certain 'lady' friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ministry Official’s (secret) Ball(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for rounds_of_kink on livejournal, where literati asked for: Ministry Ball, Harry/Percy, Cross-dressing.

Bloody Ministry. Bloody Balls.

_Balls_ to the Bloody Ministry.

Harry hated these things like poison _anyway_ so to be forced to come along tonight, when his boyfriend was busy working and couldn't join him… Harry gave a smile that was more of a grimace to the gushing woman the Minister had just introduced him to.

It's just that Percy was usually so good at these things. Tried to steer him towards the more tolerable people, made sure to whisk Harry away diplomatically when he saw his lover was reaching his limit with the sycophants, kept him calm.  
…gave him the occasional blow job in the toilets as well.

Harry felt his cock twitch at that and decided that imaging Percy's talented mouth on him wasn't a very good idea at the moment, enjoyable though it was. And talented mouth or not, Harry was pissed off with Percy. He knew his boyfriend's job in the new Ministry was important, and he knew how seriously Perce took it, but for god's sake, every other bloody Ministry official seemed to be here! What was so vital that he couldn't take one night off?

At least the fact that this was a masked ball meant that he could try and hide himself in the crowd once he got away from the Minister. A quick transfiguration had his small domino mask changed into something the same as the one in a film he and Percy had watched once. It was made of soft cloth that covered his skull and half his face as well; maybe without the distinctive hair and the famous scar he wouldn't attract too much attention. His costume changed into a loose black shirt and baggy black trousers tucked boots to match.

His plan seemed to be working and he leant against a wall, half obscured by a potted plant, watching other people instead of being watched himself and quite enjoying it.   
It was fun to see how people interacted, the little flirts and signals they sent each other. It was also nice to see that muggle clothes were coming more into fashion with the younger men, replacing the all-covering robes. He wasn't looking seriously – he and Percy were exclusive – but that wasn't to say he'd pass up the chance to ogle a nice arse when given the opportunity.

And that was a _very_ nice arse over there, just visible above that table. The guy was actually wearing satin that clung like a second skin and the way he was moving was doing bad things to Harry's libido. He knew he was going a bit far in his ogling now and he really should look away, but the guy was moving now and Harry just wanted to see what his legs looked like in those tight black tro– …dress?

Harry's eyes snapped up to see long chestnut hair waving down to shoulders bared by the dip at the back of the long gown. Dress. Not trousers. Woman. Not man.

Yuck.

But even though Harry had stopped pretending to be even vaguely interested in girls after that disastrous kiss with Cho (which had been followed a while later by a _considerably_ better one with Seamus), he couldn't stop himself from watching the woman as she drifted round the room.

Though slinked might be a better word. She was tall and slim, elegant – and there was just something about her that drew Harry's eye. The way she swayed on the tall, spiked heels she wore, the way she was mostly covered by that dull, black satin with just a couple of teasing flashes of pale, pale skin.

The dress covered pretty much everything apart from that small patch on the back – and she was wearing matching, above the elbow gloves so there was just a band of the upper arm on show. The dress even covered the throat at the front, forming a collar that Harry could see circled round that thin neck.

He watched her as a wizard went up to her and she smiled at some comment the man made. Small white teeth gleamed against lips painted a deep, blood red. Between her feathered mask and the thick fall of her hair it was impossible to tell what colour her eyes were but Harry could see the glimmer of them as the wizard leaned closer to her – and all of a sudden Harry's stomach was in knots and he turned away.

What was the matter with him? It wasn't bad enough that he actually found a, a _female_ attractive – but was he really getting jealous because some stranger was paying attention to another stranger? He decided to make his way out to the balcony for some fresh air, and didn't see his satin-clad fellow guest follow him.

**

The cool air made him feel a little better but he still almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of clicking heels behind him. When he whirled around there she was, backlit from the ballroom, the hand on her hip merely highlighting her utter lack of them. He swallowed hard as he felt her eyes rake over his frame and then a small smile curled the corners of her mouth. She sauntered towards him as she said  
"The Dread Pirate Roberts, I presume?"

Harry's jaw dropped. The voice was a soft, husky contralto that would probably have sent a shiver down anyone's spine, but Harry had heard that tone before – murmuring to him in bed, whispering all the filthy, wonderful things its owner was going to do to him…

"Percy!?!"

His boyfriend stepped up close to him and now Harry could see the warm hazel eyes glowing behind the mask as Percy smiled at him. He said  
"Voice gave me away, huh?"

"Voice?… I, I – sweet Merlin Percy, how – I mean why…?"

Percy pouted. He actually bloody _pouted_ and looked at Harry from beneath fluttering eyelashes  
"Now, Harry – if you keep looking at me with that expression on your face I'm going to start to feel you don't think I look pretty tonight"

Harry was still gaping at the man who had been his lover now for three years. He and Percy had a nice sex life, a brilliant sex life actually, but they usually kept things fairly normal and – toilet blow jobs aside – fairly safe. He'd never thought his serious, clever partner would do anything like dressing up; had always thought that Percy would have considered kinky stuff a bit silly.

Percy did not look silly. In fact, he looked fucking fantastic. The Weasley offspring fell into two categories of physical type and Percy had always been slim and fine boned like Bill and Ginny rather than the tall, stocky and muscular look that Ron, Charlie and the twins had, and this close Harry could see the way the satin flowed over that perfect form with its toned muscles like water. The hair was still Percy's as well – obviously spelled longer, but still the same wavy, glowing chestnut that Harry loved so much more than Ron's truer red.

He eyed his boyfriends chest and managed to ask  
"The erm, the – breasts?"

"I charmed the dress to follow a false form there. Really, Harry" a tiny hint of annoyance in the tone "is there nothing else you want to say? Nothing you want to ask?"

The shock cleared as Harry's libido abruptly brought him up to speed with the conclusion that it liked this look on his lover very, **VERY** much. One step brought him flush against Percy and his eyes were full of heat as he brought one hand up to cup the other man's smooth cheek. In a low voice he said  
"I want to _say_ that you look amazing. Exquisite." he leaned in to brush his lips against the brunette's ear as he purred "and I want to _ask_ what you're wearing underneath that dress"

Percy's breath gave a tiny hitch, but his voice was calm as he replied  
"Well, an outfit like this _does_ require appropriately matched undergarments"

Harry lipped the lobe of the ear and slithered a hand around Percy's back  
"And what would you consider 'appropriate', love?"

His boyfriend's breath was definitely coming faster now – and his hips were making minute movements against Harry's as he progressed his assault down from the ear to the neck, to that spot just below the jaw that always got Percy… interested.

"Oh, you know – the obvious. Stockings. Suspenders. Thong"

His tone was almost casual, as if he didn't know that would make Harry gasp, didn't know that the thought of his boyfriend's long, slim legs encased in black stockings, his lovely cock framed and hugged by suspenders and tight lace would make all the blood in Harry's body rush down to his groin.

Two seconds, two steps and Harry had Percy pressed face first up against the stone wall beside the balcony door. He nuzzled his lover's neck and breathed across his skin as he asked in an amused voice  
"So – that whole 'I've got to work late tonight, Harry' thing was just a ruse, was it?"

Percy was panting a little as he braced his hands on the stone and threw his head back, but his voice only quivered slightly as he replied  
"Well, the whole concept of a surprise attack is that your opponent doesn't guess what's coming"

Harry smiled and then bit his lip to keep in a groan as Percy rubbed his arse back against his cock. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of the satin dress, began pulling it up Percy's legs.  
"A surprise attack, eh? I should have remembered what a good strategist you were in the war, Perce"

His boyfriend actually _mewled_ like a kitten when Harry slipped a finger around the top of one of the stockings and over the globe of his arse, but he still managed to say  
"Perhaps… perhaps we should continue this in a more private setting"

Ha-ha, yeah. Right. Harry's grin was wide and shark-like as answered  
"Oh no, sweetheart – the first rule of warfare you should remember. Never change your strategy when you've got your opponent pinned"

He murmured a lubrication spell as he pulled aside he back of the thong and started to twist his index and middle fingers against Percy's hole. He breathed into his ear  
"And you should have also remembered that I don't have a lot of patience when you get me worked up like this, love"

Percy was limp and shuddering against the wall now, his only movement tiny thrusts back against Harry's fingers, but his voice still tried to make one last effort to give the lie to his body  
"The – _oh, sweet Merlin yes, just there_ – the whole cohort of the ministry is just behind that door, Harry. Someone could… could come out and find us at any moment"

His protest would probably have been more convincing if it wasn't for the moans and the way he writhed back against Harry like a slut.

Harry chuckled deeply, but he couldn't prevent the catch in his own breath as he undid his trousers and manoeuvred his aching cock between Percy's cheeks. He clasped one arm around his lover's stomach and tried to deny how much his legs were trembling as he eased himself gently inside that familiar, tight passage.

They groaned deeply together, and Harry had to pause and grit his teeth before he was able to say, on a panting breath  
"Should have… _ohyes – sogoodsotight, Perce…_ – you should have thought of that… before"   
_(clenched tight body all around him, and pulled to him, and hit that spot – right – there, and keep hitting it and, ohyes, ohgod – ohmy, sweetEratoandallthemuses, yessss, yesyesyes)  
"OH GOD PERCY! Yes!!! …_ before – _ohmerlin_ – before you started this!"

Harry pulled out in a daze: unclamped his fingers from Percy's hips and allowed his boyfriend to shakily turn around before pressing a ridiculously chaste kiss to his lips. He sucked in Percy's shuddering breath like wine.

"Well! That was…"  
Percy actually giggled and brushed his unfamiliarly long hair back with a shaking hand,

"That was amazing. You certainly know how to show a girl a good time, lover." A wicked smile crossed his face "Oh, and Harry? The Minister's just about to walk through the door"

Harry gaped as his boyfriend blew him a kiss and dis-Apparated off the balcony.

He barely had time to tuck himself back into his trousers before he turned round to answer that irritatingly hearty voice.

"Minister! Yes! I _have_ changed my costume! And of course, I'd _love_ to be introduced to the Bulgarian ambassador's sister"

Percy was _so_ going to pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> (because I'm an anal freak and couldn't let this fic go without at least one glossary note...)
> 
> – Erato (_'sweetEratoandallthemuses'_) was 'the amorous one', the muse of love or erotic poetry.


End file.
